


A Little Unsteady

by astralfreckles



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Farkle's parents argue just a little too much, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfreckles/pseuds/astralfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Riley’s always known that Farkle’s parents don’t have the best relationship with each other or with their son, but she truly sees how bad things are when they start dating."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on [my tumblr ficlet page](http://astralfreckles.tumblr.com/ficlets), but I realized it's a little longer than a normal drabble (plus, I'm just really proud of it), so I wanted to post it on here as well. It's inspired by “Unsteady” by X Ambassadors and a prompt I got from an anon which was "things you said with my lips on your neck." As a heads up, this explores the headcanon of Farkle's parent's having a shaky marriage/arguing a lot and how that would affect him.

Riley’s always known that Farkle’s parents don’t have the best relationship with each other or with their son, but she truly sees how bad things are when they start dating.

On a warm Saturday night, Riley’s managed to sneak her way into Farkle’s place. Earlier that day, she told her parents she would be at Maya’s, and when they believed her, she realized she’s been getting better at little white lies like that. It’s not that she wants to lie them, but the minute Farkle texted Riley saying there would be alcohol at the charity event his parents are attending, she knew he would need her to be there with him when they got home. She’s come to learn that when alcohol is involved, that’s when his parents are at their worst.

It’s one in the morning by the time his parents get back from the charity function, and they have no clue that Riley is hiding out in Farkle’s room. At this point, Farkle honestly doesn’t even think it would make a difference if they knew anyway. He figures they would probably still be arguing in the same manner: loud and aggressive, just like it’s always been.

Riley and Farkle are sitting on his bed when they hear a slam, probably a hand on a table or a door shutting too hard, and Farkle notices Riley’s startled face. She looks over at him as well, knowing that this isn’t new to him. She assumes he will be sort of numb to it, but she’s surprised to find tears in his eyes and a slight trembling in his hands.

Her hand gently grasps his before pulling him down to lie on his bed. Riley latches on to his side and whispers words of comfort into his ear, because she knows right now she has to take care of him. He’s breathing quickly and his eyes are closed, but she tries to offset his distress by combing her fingers through his hair over and over again. She knows it’s helped to soothe his nerves in the past before a test or during a scary movie. She brushes the hair out of his face and then runs her fingers over his ear and down his neck. It makes him shiver and turn into her, hugging her tightly.

When it seems like the argument is finally dying down, the voices down the hall unexpectedly get louder.

“Riley,” Farkle breathes out, “distract me.” It’s a quiet request. Actually, it’s more of an attempt at Farkle trying to hide the fact that he’s pleading, and Riley doesn’t know exactly what that means, because she thought that she _was_ distracting him. She figures if her touch helps make him feel better, maybe he just needs _more_.

So, Riley spontaneously says, “Don’t think. Just feel, okay?”

She waits for Farkle’s response, a nod, and then she’s grasping at his t-shirt to steady herself before pressing her lips against his neck. She places light kisses there, one after another, forcing him to muffle all kinds of sighs into his pillow. She wishes she could have heard the whimper he had to let die somewhere in his throat, but she knows how bad it would be if they alerted his parents to her presence. Farkle shifts on the bed, making Riley’s lips graze over his jaw and land on his Adam’s apple. His gasp, a little too loud for comfort, shocks Riley a bit. She lifts her lips so they’re just hovering over his skin, giving her time to take a breath.

“Well, I had talking in mind, but this is totally okay too,” Farkle whispers. Riley pulls back and away from him, slightly horrified at how bold she just was. Farkle takes notice of this and chuckles, and then he moves so he is close to her again with his face positioned right in front of hers.

With their breath mingling, Farkle begs, “Please, Riley.”

Her need to comfort him kicks in again, and she places a kiss to the side of his mouth. “I’ve got you. Just let go tonight,” she reassures him. Riley pulls back just enough to look into his eyes for a moment, and then she’s drawn back toward him. Her lips find his in the darkness, and she kisses him like she’s trying to fix all the broken pieces inside him, as if her kiss is the thing that will put him back together.

And as they lie there together, Riley already knows that this is what she will always want. She knows that she will be Farkle’s _forever_. She will be his escape from something like what his parents have. And even when it seems too good to be true, she will never let him question how lucky they are to have each other.


End file.
